The Queen's snake
by Kataradragon
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian are on a new case, but this time, the queen want Ciel to work together with the queen's cunning snake. Ciel has heard many things about the queen's snake, but nothing prepares him or Sebastian when they meet the queen snake and her powerful demon maid in butler clothes.
1. Prologue

**Never in my long dark life, would I ever dream that a little girl, a freaking weak human girl was the one who had the power to summon me. The little girl looked at me with big eyes and smiled. " Mom!." she ran to me and hugged my legs.**

' **MOM!'**

 **I stared down at her with shock and didn't know what the hell was going on. Am a demon, one of the powerful demon there is and now a little human girl summon me and call me mom.**

" **No, no. Am not your mom little one." I pushed her away from me.**

 **Directly she begins to cry loudly. " MMMOOOMMMM!." Her scream was so powerful that all the trees were flying away from the ground, and I was near to fly away too.**

" **Okay, okay. I am mom." She stop screaming and hugged my legs tightly.**

 **How can this human have so much power?. I have lived in more than 15000 years and I have never seen a human just cry out power. The little girl laughs in happiness and jumped up and down. " Carry me, mommy."**

 **When she call me mommy it was like a punch to my face. How could this happen to me?.**

 **She jumped more and was demanding to be carried. Against my will, I pick her up and held her close to my chest. She gave me a toothless smile and played with my dark hair.**

" **Mommy, mommy."**

" **Yes", I said through my teeth.**

" **I want a deal."**

 **Please be a stupid deal so I can eat your soul and go home.**

" **What sort of deal do you want to make?."**

 **She stop playing with my hair and looked down so her hair was falling down over her eyes.**

" **I want revenge against the people who destroyed my family."**

 **How many people could have hurt her?. She doesn't even look older than 5. This sound like a fast one. I lift up her hand and kissed her palm and the next second a beautiful flower tattoo was on her palm. " Deal."**

 **After I said that her body was shaking and before I know it she laughs in a dark voice and looked at me with evil eyes. " You walk into my trap."**


	2. Chapter 1

**8 years later**

 **Phantomhive manor**

Sebastian walked down the corridors to see if anything was out of order before he was going to wake up his young master from his slumber. There was no light in the manor, only the sun lighted up the rooms all over and also showed how much dust it was in the air.

Sebastian sighed and began immediately to dust all the rooms, till they sparkled like a thousand diamonds. With a hand against his chin, he looked at the library in deep thought, everything was clean and everything was in order and fresh white roses were in the vases. But it didn't look right for Sebastian. After a few second of thinking Sebastian, magical got a red rose in his hand and put it in the mid delt of the white roses bouquet.

" Perfect," he said with a smile and opened his pocket watch to see how much time he have left till he could wake up his young master.

" 3 minutes." He put back his watch in his pocket and begin to the main entrance.

"Let's see if there are any letters for young master." And there was a few letter for the young master, but one was more important than the others. A letter with the royal symbol.

With a smirk, Sebastian walks up to young master Ciel's room to wake him up.

The young master was in a deep sleep when Sebastian pulled the curtains aside so the sunlight could come into his room when the light hit his face he growled and turned around so the sun hit his back instead.

While Sebastian comes in the cart, he poked gently on the young master's shoulder.

"Young master, Its time to wake up," He said and prepared the tea'

The young master opened his eyes and closed them again. " Few more minutes."

I don't think so master, its time to wake up and this letter from the queen just came."

Slowly the young master sat up on the bed and tried to not go to sleep again. " Give me the letter."

Sebastian handed him the letter and watched him open it and read. The young master eyes read the letter with boring eyes, the queen always asked him how he was doing and what she have done in her days. And in the end, she writes what have been bothering and ask him to do a case or two. When the young master read the last part of the letter, his eyes showed shock and the next second he jumps out from the bed like somebody have burned him.

" Sebastian, make this manor in perfect condition," He ordered and tried to take off his shirt.

"Young master I think it's already…."

" No, no. You don't understand, the queen wants me to work together with the snake."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. " The snake."

The young master node. " The Queen's cunning snake, Maria Serabin. she is coming."


	3. Chapter 2

" Young master, excuse me for asking but who is Maria Serabin?."

Ciel rested his chin on his hand. " Maria is the daughter of Martin Serabin. He was known for getting information from everybody, even from his feared enemy. But he becomes the Queens snake after he killed 150 people."

" He didn't gets arrested?."

Ciel shook his head. " No, he had a waterproof alibi. But all those 150 people had the same mark as the family Serabin shield on their face. My father tried to arrest Martin Serabin before he died but nobody could find any proof how Martin Serabin did it."

" So his daughter Maria is like her father?."

Ciel was in deep thought. " Rumors say that she can get lure anybody into her trap. Many say that she lured the servants she has at the Serabin manor."

" Huh," Sebastian smiled and thought about what his master said. " Interesting."

His master looked at him. " the whole family Serabin is interesting, but somehow nobody knows anything where the family is really from. It's like Martin Serabin never had any parents."

" When who is Marias mother?."

" Nobody knows, the only thing you can find is Martin and Maria Serabin." His master stood up. " Sebastian I order you to find all the information about the Serabin before she is coming." Sebastian's eyes glowed red and he bowed.

" Yes, my lord." And he was gone.

 **Somewhere else**

In a carriage not far away from the Phantomhive manor, sat a young girl in a black, green dress and played with her hair. Opposite her sat an beautiful women with moon-white hair who looked to be annoyed at the young girl. the young girl saw it but she only smiled at the women and giggled. " You know if servants look at their mistress like that they can be punish."

The women still looked annoyed at the girl. " What game are you playing with?."

" What do you mean? " asked the girl and acted like she was surprised.

The women crossed her arms. " You asked the queen if you could work with the guard dog, and I know its nothing to do with work. What are you planning?."

The girl smirked. " I heard so much how the guard dog does his work, and how loyal his butler is. "

The women's eyes widen. " You think he is a demon?."

" I know he is a demon," she narrows her eyes at the women. " You knew the guard dog did a contract with a demon." The women lower her head. " You try to trick me that there are no demons here."

" No, mistress."

" Stop lying, you can't protect all the demon from me. You know I will take them all."

The women bite her lip to not yell back at the young girl, which made the girl smile.

" You know I get very hungry if I don't eat a demon or a reaper. And there is nothing you can do about it, princess Aiel of demons."

The girls eyes glowed which made the women bow against her will.

" Yes, mistress."


	4. Chapter 3

Ciel stood in front of the window and waited for the interesting visit he was going to get. Sebastian was not back yet, not that Ciel was worried or anything. But he was surprised that it took so long, even if it was only five minutes ago Sebastian ran away to get the information Ciel needed. Sebastian was always back after 2 minutes, but not this time. Maybe something happened or he didn't find anything at all. Running a hand through his hair, Ciel sat down in his big chair and watched the servants running around, chased by pluto in his wolf form. Usually, Ciel would not care what happened to the garden after the servents play with pluto. But now when the Queens snake is coming, he feels more stressed when he watch pluto breathing out fire on the trees. Hoping that Sebastian is coming back soon or that his guest is going to be late, so she will not see how bad the servants in his manor. Like Sebastian heard Ciel's thought he walked into the office with nothing with him, but a frown on his face. Ciel who saw it sighed disappointedly.

" You didn't find anything." It wasn't a question and Sebastian did understand that from his masters voice.

" I looked everywhere, but the Serabin family seem to never existed. Besides Martin and Maria Serabin. " Said Sebastian and watched his master turned around the chair to the window. His master didn't say anything for a while, till he saw something from the window.

Jumping out from the chair he ran to the mirror and checked how he lookes.

" She is here." Sebastian walked to the window and saw a dark carriage coming this way, but he also saw the servants running around like small mouses with Pluto hot on their tails.

" Want me to be ready to greet her?." He looked at his master who looked to be really nervous with was not normal.

" Yes…." His face showed that he realized something and ran to the window. " Those idiots...Sebastian fix everything before our quest is coming."

With a bow, Sebastian walked out from the office and was ready to fix everything those three servers have destroyed.

 **In the carriage**

Maria smiles were bigger every second they come near the Phantomhive manor while Aiel was stressed every second. And it got worse when she smelled a familiar smell she tried to hide from her mistress. Glanced at her mistress she could see the hunger in her mistress eyes that almost glowed in the little darkness in the carriages. Aiel know this demon is very powerful almost like herself, she question is, is an easy target for her mistress. When the carriages stoped the door open and the demon butler stood there with a smiled and closed eyes." Welcome to the Phantomhive manor," He said in a calm voice, but Aiel could see the little dirt on his pants. When he opened his eyes, he stared at Aiel in surprise while he still had the smile on his lips. While Maria had a hand fan covered her mouth with the sharp teeth.


	5. Chapter 4

Before the carriages stopped in front of the Phantomhive manor, had Sebastian time to hide those three servants and the big Demon dog and stood ready to greet the special guest. He was very curious who this special guest was, even he couldn't find any information about this girl or her family. But he never thought when he opened the carriages that he would face a very special person to himself. She sat there with her long hair, and some sort of butler clothes, with shorts and long stockings and boots. Still having the smile on his lips, he helped out the young mistress who covered her face with her fan. And stared at him with hungry eyes.

" Welcome to the Phantomhive manor, Maria Serabin." He bowed at her and thought he saw the women looking at the young girl in fear, but thought it was his imagination.

" My master is waiting for you in his office."

" Good," said the girl and walked up the stairs.

Sebastian turned back and blocked the way for the women, and moved his face close to her.

" Aiel, why are you with this person?."

Aiel looked over his should while her body was shaking in fear, something Sebastian have never seen her be. She one of the strongest demons, and now she looked like a scared girl. What happened to her the last time he saw her?.

" Aiel.."

"Sebastian stay away from her." Was the only thing she said before pushing him away and walked after her mistress. Sebastian stared at her and rested his hand under his chin, and thought hard. This behavior was not like Aiel, she was a person who was not scared of anything. Everybody was scared of her, besides a few. But now after being gone for many years, she changed. Was it something about that girl?.

He smiled and walked after them till they all were inside. His master was standing on the end of the stairs and seem to be really nervous to meet this girl that Aiel was with.

" Maria Serabin, am so glad we finally meet in person." He bowed for the girl and waited for her so say something. But she didn't, she still had the fan over her mouth. While looking around the hall with narrow eyes.

"Serabin?." Ciel stood straight up again and looked at her. " Is everything alright?."

She nodded. " Yes, just noticed that your servants are destroying your ballroom."

Both Ciel and Sebastian directly looked at the ballroom, and she was right. The three servants was running around like chickens and while the whole room was on fire.

"Sebastian!."

"Right away master." Sebastian walked over to them and stared at them with a dark aura around him. The three servants stop running and stared at Sebastian in fear.

"Didn't I tell you to stay in that room?."

Maria looked at the butler in interest and was really happy when she saw the dark aura coming from him. that just made things better. Aiel stood beside her mistress with her head down, didn't dare to speak.

" You in deep trouble Aiel."


	6. Chapter 5

"You're in deep trouble Aiel."

Just hearing those words from her mistress made Aiel's body shake in fear. She knows what was going to happen to her, and she didn't look forward to it. She glared at Sebastian who was still scolding the three servants for putting the ballroom on fire. She looked at the Phantomhive headmaster who glanced at her mistress nervously.

" Serabin, how about we go to my office and talk about the case?."

Her mistress glanced at him and put down her fan. " Great idea."

Sebastian appeared beside Aiel. " If you don't mind, Serabin. I would like if your servant helps me with the tea."

Her mistress glared at him but gave him a cheerful smile. " Of course." She turned to Aiel.

" You know how I like my tea, Aiel."

Aiel bowed. " yes, mistress."

her mistress and the Phantomhive headmaster walked up the stairs. After they were out of view, Sebastian grabbed Aiel's hand and used his demon speed to appear in a dark corridor and held Aiel against the wall.

" So what is so special about this girl?."

Aiel glared at him. " Stay away from her."

" Why?. Do you care about her?."

"Care?. " Aiel face harden. " I don't care about her if I could kill her I would."

Sebastian narrow his eyes. " What is holding you back?. You are one of the strongest demon, the princess of demons. What is holding you from killing this human?."

Aiel looked around before whisper. " She is not a human, she is a..." She shook her head and pushed Sebastian away from her. " We must hurry with the tea." and she walked down the corridor to the kitchen.

Sebastian stared at her and was not surprised that she knows where the kitchen was. But wonder what Maria Serabin could be that scared Aiel so much.


	7. Chapter 6

**Aiel pov**

I glared at Sebastian who watched me with a big smirk on his face, while I made the tea for my mistress. I knew what he was thinking about my mistress, and it annoyed me that he didn't take my warning seriously. If he only knew how hard it was to keep my mistress in the dark about him. She is a creature that is more dangerous than us demons, a creature that we demons and reaper thought was gone for good.

" What sweet does your mistress like?." Asked Sebastian while appeared behind me and played with my hair with his fingers.

I slap his hand and put the teapot on the cart.

" She doesn't like sweet."

"Oh is that so.' He grabbed his chin and looked really interested.

" Again, stay away from her. She's more dangerous than you."

His eyes widen in surprise while I grabbed the cart and walked out from the kitchen. Sebastian appeared right beside me, but he didn't say anything the whole way to his master's office. He softly knocked on the door.

" Enter."

Sebastian opened the door for me, and I walked into the office and saw my mistress sitting in one of the chairs in front of a desk. Sebastian master sat behind the desk and looked like he was scared to even look at my mistress.

My mistress smiled at me. " Finally." She watched me pour down some tea in one of the cups and smirked at me when I handed the cup to her. " Thank you, Aiel." She moved closer to my ear. " You know I don't like when you talk behind my back."

I froze and didn't dare to look at her.

She chuckled. " But this time I let it pass."

I glanced at her and saw her enjoying her tea before turning her eyes to Sebastian's master. " But tell me Phantomhive, what do you think about this case?."

The boy with the eyepatch turned his eye to her and looked to be in deep thought before answering her.

"I think this is a really interesting case, it's not every day somebody leaves peoples skins all over London."

My mistress stared at him before nodding. " Yeah, I agree. But I wonder if there is a connection between the victims or if the killer just takes random people."

The boy looked through the reports. " I don't think there is any connection between them, different gender, different ages and even different standard. "

My mistress put down her cup on the small table beside her.

" There can still be a connection between them." She crossed her arms and closed her eyes like she always did when she was in deep thought. " Do you have a map over the city?."

"Sebastian get a map."

Sebastian bowed. " Yes, my lord."

It didn't even take a second for him to put out a big beautiful drawn map over London on the desk. My mistress stood up and took an ink pen, and made some circles on different part of London and took a step back when she was done.

" Now I see it."

Sebastian master stood up and looked at the map, before turning to her. " I don't see anything."

My mistress stared at him. " Are you really the queen's guard dog?. I thought you where lot smarter." She shook her head and begin to draw some line between the circles, and then a big pentagram with a big mark that I knew all too well.

My mistress pointed at the pentagram with the pen and stared at the boy. " This pentagram is used for summoning the demon hounds. Every heard of them?."

He shook his head while Sebastian narrows his eyes at my mistress.

My mistress sigh. " The demon hounds is told to be the demon kings loyal servants. They can only be seen by the person who is going to be killed by them. Some say if you sacrifice something and make this pentagram, the hounds will grant you a special dark power."

"But why leave the human skin on this places?. What purpose do they have?."

"I don't know." She turned to me and stared at me with narrow eyes, but didn't say anything. The demons hounds were my fathers most favorite loyal servants and pet in the whole underworld, they were also my best friends. They weren't only feared by the humans, the reapers and the other demons feared them too. They could kill a reaper with just a bite with their shape teeth, and turn the reapers in to dust like they never existed in the first place. But to summon the demon hound isn't like summon a normal demonlike Sebastian. To summon them, a few special items are needed during the summoning and a few 'special ingredient. But no human, reaper or normal demon knows what 'special ingredients' is needed to summon the demon hounds. Not even me, my father told me it was best if only he knew that information. To be sure that nobody could use the hounds beside him and me. But could the humans skin me one of the ingredients to summon the hounds?.

"Maybe Undertaker can give us a clue from the skins." Sebastian master begins to speak and woke me up from my deep thoughts.

My mistress turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

" Undertaker?."

'Wait, are they talking about the reaper Undertaker?. Please tell me it's not him.'

Sebastian bowed to my mistress. " He is a man who works on the dead body and helps us a lot with our investigations. " He looked up. " But I must warn you he is not normal."


End file.
